


Worth it.

by SlothOtter



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 1 am writing, Cliche, Fluff, I don't even know how this came to be, I gave up at almost 6k, M/M, Stupid story, Unfinished., what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothOtter/pseuds/SlothOtter
Summary: I wrote it on the go and then lousy creativitu left me at 1:30 am. I am sorry.I wanted to share it and see if you like it and wouls like a continuatuon from that cliffhanger.I am sorry again.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on the go and then lousy creativitu left me at 1:30 am. I am sorry.  
> I wanted to share it and see if you like it and wouls like a continuatuon from that cliffhanger.  
> I am sorry again.

It's a little bit ridiculous to think about it now, at this very moment. Yet, it's also amusing and a fond memory craved deep inside Jaebum's heart.

He supports his head on his palm laying next to a blissfully sleeping jinyoung looking at him like he is the world. He is his world.

He remembers back then, 8 years ago when Jaebum was just a hopeful teenager, dreaming of conquering the world with his dances. Stubborn to anyone but his love to dance, his dream to move his body to the beat of the song until it gives out. Married to his passion. A very stupid Jaebum.

He leans in to the man near him and brushes the strands of hair falling over his eyes.

He remembers the time he was street dancing along the river, alone. Enjoying the warming temperature of April,blocking the whole world with his music in his ears.

He remembers doing a spin and ending up catapulting his phone to the river. His heart sank at the scene. It felt like slow motion, when he dropped down and spun seeing the earphone cord spinning with his body until he decided to switch up on his hands and do a turnip spin that he saw his phone, the only thing his broke ass self owned at that time slipping from his red hoodie pocket, ripping the earphones away and flying gracefully in the air as Jaebum's eyes buldged out in pure terror and him stumbling down to crawl back quickly to the ledge of the river fingertips brushing the corner of the phone before it did a "fwop" on the water and his heart doing a "crack" sound in the process.

He remembers how bad he felt that time, screaming, diving in the still cold river fishing out his dead smartphone he spent all of his savings on...

That day couldn't get any worse.  
He needed to get his phone fixed, ASAP. He quickly flung his back pack around his back and gathered his Father"s old camera only to halt his movements by something. Something so powerful it made him forget his phone right then and there.  
An angel's voice.

 

He traces his fingertip from his temple down his cheek and resting it on his jaw, smiling at the soft hum of satisfaction the man made.

He remembers turning around and seeing the most ethereal view in his whole teenage life of existing.

He never liked taking human pictues, always opting for nature and what it had to give. But that day, he made an exception. An exception that turned his life upside down.

There sat a boy around his age, as beautiful as a fairytale prince could get. Even better in Jaebum's mind at that time, and even know. Down the cherry blossming century old tree so large it casted pink shadows over everything around it, envloping the Prince in a pink peachy soft magical bubble.

That Prince was just there, eyes closed basking on the fading afternoon sunlight hidden underneath the cherry shadows, singing with his soulful voice catching Jaebum by surprise.  
The soft looking Prince sounded so angelic at times and the others so sinful and sensual he didn't know how to react except to bring the camera in front of him and snap a picture....or maybe too many. To save this fine art forever in physical memory.

He brings himself closer pinching his nose and chuckling at the expression he makes and the annoyed huffs and whimpers coming from him.

He remembers chickening out once the Prince's eyes snap open and Jaebum catches the surprised look in film...he looked annoyed after that...much more annoyed than he thought. And the image of the soft prince broke in an instant as a raspy voice in a dialect threw a curse at him.  
Upon hearing the anger and surprise in his voice Jaebum chickened out and ran. Ran like his life depended on it until he reached the tradtional korean restaurant he worked at.

Phone long forgotten.

He feels a hand swatting his and a body inching closer, circling his arms around him after muttering a curse about how "jaebumie being fucking disrespectful to the dead".   
His laugh vibrated through his body as he flopped his head on the pillow to hug the man further. 

He remembers the first time they met. The second actualy, but techinicalities and can stay away.  
It was in a competition, where they had to fight for the first place to being scouted in the dance academy.  
The Prince recognised Jaebum in an instant and just huffed as he marched inside the room for his turn not sparing jaebum any second glance.

Fate had it for both the foul mouthed prince and the hot bodied peasent to tie in first place.  
Of course it didn't sit well with neither of them but they accepted it, and dealt with it like adults as in The Prince who he now knows go by as Park Jinyoung came at him pointing and poking his chest accusing him for stalking and what not. And jaebum being the short tempered asshole flipped at the accusation and a fight broke that lead to a fist fight and eventually for both of them to ACTUALLY being kicked out of the academy.  
"It wasn't even an hour for god's sake" a pissed off jaebum holding an ice pack kicked a can on the side of the road.  
"Who's fault is that mister stalker" an equally pissed jinyoung caressing his cheek muttered.  
"Last time i checked you're the one who came to me"  
"Last time i checked i was being photographed by a red riding hood stalker."  
"It wasn't my fault you looked beautiful!"  
"It doesn't matter what you thought you--! What?!"

Now jaebum flushed red at the thought of his stupid confession back then. Yet he smiled when a leg was thrown over his side by a 10 years worn out red hoodie envloping the man.

 

He remembers when he had to explain himself to a surprisingly demaning jinyoung about why he too the pictures and how he sitll keep them safe in his closet which earned him a punch on the stomach.

Even after the stalking incident and the short lived happiness of being accepted then kivkef out at the same day from both their dream academy they already bonded over an unhealthy ammount of chicken wings and ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for it to turn this way.  
> I don't even know how it came to be.  
> I need help.
> 
> It's a 11 pm word dump without even a thought or a correction.  
> Sorry.

The bonding didn't last long for that day since they each needed to take their own routes.  
He tried to get Jinyoung's contact but forgot that his phone was long gone, so he regretfully bid a much more full and content Jinyoung farwell.  
Trying his hardest to think of Jinyoung as only a fleeting memory in his life.

"Boy, was i wrong" he smiles resting his chin over jinyoung's head.

It only took them 2 years in college to realise that they were studying in the same darned place.

Both their physique and personality had changed since their last encounter, and jaebum found himself falling deeper in admiration of the man yet again.

It was by pure coincidence when he was scouting the area to snap some intresting pictures that he saw a prince clad in beige long coat, dark gray trousers, a navy blue sweater and a weird shaped shoe. But it didn't matter at all because it fit him so well Jaebum had to take pictures of the man sitting under the cherry blossom tree basking under the sunlight books and pencils scattered around him.

He knew Jinyoung in an instant. How could he forget when he has his picture developed and tucked neatly inside his notebook?

On the other hand Jinyoung didn't recognise jaebum at all. How can we blame him when the gray haired, fiery boy grew to be a devine creature in front of him?

His eyes snapped open and looked at the culprit distirbing his sleep but wasn't annoyed like last time at all. He was calmer, softer and gentler. He gave a small nod at the panicking man and went back to sleep.

Jaebum wanted to chicken out again but when Jinyoung gave him a soft nod and saw him relax once again he had the urge to get closer. To reach jinyoung once again and make sure he doesn't lose his muse anymore. 

"I thought you would snap and accuse me of stalking" he says covering the sunlight from jinyoung.  
"Just because you're a film and photography major doesn't mean i wouldn’t sue you for assault if you don't stop preventing me from photosynthesising myself to death." Jinyoung huffs.

Jaebum could just laugh. "It doesn't work that way...Prince."

Jinyoung flickers one eye open looking unamused "smooth talker,huh."

Jaebum felt odd. Jinyoung wasn't like the last time he met him but he sure would act a bit....familiar to him wouldn't he? Why was he being rudly polite?

Jinyoung must've noticed the man't sudden change of aura and sighed "you can take pictures if you want. I don't want to be kicked from school again because of a pity fight."

"Jaebumie....stop playing with my hair" a sleepy jinyoung grabs jaebum's hand and brings it betwen them hugging it tight interlacing their fingers.

 

He didn't remember Jaebum it seemed. He would've pointed it out...maybe Jaebum could redeem himself now...  
"May i?" He asked then flopped down next to jinyoung before even getting a response.

They sat in silence with jinyoung back into "photosynthesis " mode humming a familiar tune.

Jaebum was in dire need to photograph him but decided against. Resting his camera on his lap and playing with its settings.

"College is different. A pity fight won't get you kicked out or an overdose of ice cream". He said eyes on jinyoung's peaceful feature.

Jinyoung then tensed up, snapped awake and looked at jaebum.

He gave him a throughout look before a gust of wind passed by ruffling their hair and showing jaebum's two moles hiding underneath the soft dark brown hair and black lagre specs.

"....stalker?" He points at him.  
Jaebum averts his eyes looking nervous at what jinyoung would think of him now.

"....wait... defsoul? You're defsoul right?" Jinyoung inches closer. "The 3rd year film and photography prodigy." He points at the camera.

Jaebum flushes red at the word "prodigy" and nods bashfully.

"Oh my god...." jinyoung laughs, then quietens.  
"..."  
"..."  
" who would of think that grandpa assbum would grow to be THE defsoul i admire." He laughs again.

Jaebum just follows suit then shut ups shrieking "YOU GAVE ME GRANDPA ASSBUM AS A NICKNAME?"  
"Of course. Or would you want me to call you stalker-ssi?" He grins. "Besides....dark hair suits you better than gray.... and leather jacket too....chic and sexy bum."  
"Oh my god. You grew even more ruder Jinyoungie."  
"It didn't keep you from smiling this big at me right now~" he gets closer to jaebum. "I want to rub it off your face." He said before pecking him on his cheek and snatching the camera to save the shocked expression Jaebum had.

"How about you treat me for dinner as payment of photographing me?"  
"How about dating me." Jaebum blurts out then shies away.  
Jinyoung breaks into a fit of laughter that never sounded so much better in jaebum’s ears.

"I guess i could go for it. Seeing how you turned out to be." He stands up and extands his hand to jaebum.  
Jaebum looks up to jinyoun's figure, sun shining behind him and the largest sweetest smile drawn in his lips.

"You could only have me considering how YOU turned out to be" he laughes taking another picture to frame it later on next to their current bed table.

 

"Did you stop reminiscencing now?" A groggy jinyoung says playing with jaebum's fingers.  
"Hmm...yes, prince."

"Grandpa bum." Jinyoung giggles.  
"Shut up." Jaebum all too happily huffs cupping jinyoung's face and brining it to his level.  
"I would love to be the grandpa peach to your bum." Jinyoung snickers, eye whiskers and everthing. A slight stuble forming on his chin.  
"I would love to be the father to your kids." He says fondly. Finally voicing out his choice on the matter that was brought up after their 5 years anniversary. A small, nervous, uncertain Jinyoung who voiced out his desire to adopt a kid of his own and not just teach other people's children.

Sure. Jaebum was against it, brining up reason after reason of how his unstable job would never support another mouth to feed, how he isn't ready enough to be a father, how if jinyoung was willing to leave him after all this time one day.  
It resulted in pity fights between them until jinyoung one day cried during their recourent fights and begged Jaebum to stay with him. "I won't ask you to be the father. I won't think of adopting a kid anymore but please. Please don't leave me and make this be the reason i'll live my life lonely."  
It was the first time jaebum saw jinyoung so desprate and sad. And it was all because of his own cowardice and assholeness.  
They never brought the topic up until today.  
Until Jaebum on his own came forward and asked him to build a family with.

Of course jinyoung was shocked beyond belief to hear the oath of building a family together and signing a life long commitment.

He was left speechless.

"How about it jinyoungie?"  
"....  
"Jinyoung?" Jaebum's face fell from the lack of response from the younger.  
"Jinyoungie?"  
"...marry me." He said shaky hugging jaebum with all his might and crying his heart out.  
"I will. I will. " he laughed hugging the younger tighter and breaking down with joyful cry.  
"You just proposed to me." He says between hiccups  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comment your thoughts on this stormed down story with no prior plan or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. Please leave a comment dissing me about his half assed job.


End file.
